Letting everything free
by XxXLonglivepercyjacksonXxX
Summary: This is a Percy jackson songfic and Annabeth broke up with Percy and did i say Luke is alive? Percy is singing. Please comment, favorite and follow.


**Hey guys guess what Im back and Im gonna make a songfic where luke is still alive and Annabeth chose Luke and Percy said no to Zeus, and don't worry, I'll continue my living hell. so, yeah, enjoy! This is Percy's POV. Hey guys, please review, I only got 1... :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gym Class Heroes or Percy Jackson ever.**

* * *

I was huddle up in the corner, staring at blank space, just as usual. I rised from my corner. No, I wouldn't just stay like this. I headed out to the Sword Arena in Camp Half Blood.

At this point you're probably wondering why I'm really depressed right now. The thing is, I felt betrayed.

Luke is with Annabeth, and don't ask me how he's alive. We're not sure. I just kinda said I forgive you and I take upon your sins and now boom I'm the one who's having so much pain.

After Luke was alive, the Fates got angry at me but Annabeth argued with them and I was saved. As I turned back to see her and thank her, the things I saw would haunt my mind.

Annabeth was is Luke's arms, hugging him and kissing him while Luke put the finger up. I clenched my teeth and my fistes. No, I would not lose my temper. Then the award ceremony came, and Luke was granted amnesty, and Annabeth became the Architect of Olympus Then they presented me with , I let all the Titan allies join Camp Half Blood and the Minor Gods including Hades had a cabin at Camp Half Blood, So here I am now, going to the Sword Arena. I gripped my pen and uncapped it, and a sword emerged, it's metal, unfolding, forming a leather hilt at my grasp with a wickedly sharp blade, glimmering, with the words _Anaklusmos_ written on it in Ancient Greek. As the campers formed a crowd, I yelled, "All on me!"

I saw some faces that I used to like; Travis and Conner, Annabeth, Chris and of course, Luke.

They charged towards me. I flipped my sword and slammed him with the hilt of my blade, letting a camper fall down, and I slashed at their feet, Making them panicked and jumping like chickens in the air. Then I slammed the butt of my sword straight through Chris's eyes. NOw I was down to Travis, Connor, Annabeth and Luke. I experimentally faked a slash towards Travis, while sweeping my leg to Connor, which he tripped, and I stepping on his face, making him pass out.

Then I slashed and parried, Travis's attacks and quickly disarmed him.

The only people left were Annabeth and Luke. I quickly estimated their posture, they looked like they were teaming up on either side. I quickly ran towards Annabeth which instinctively raised her shield, and I leaped off the the shield, like a trampoline reminding me the Minotaur, fueling my rage. As I slashed towards Luke where He parried and jabbed. Then I disarmed him and stomped on his sword arm, and he fell down.

The only one left was Annabeth and she had fear in her eyes. I quickly twisted my blade and made her blade fall down. And I raised my sword towards her neck. Then I raised her sword and gave it to her like I did when I met her at Capture the Flag.

When she took it, I walked to the showers, leaving the people passed out and Annabeth stunned.

Right now we were at the campfire and the Aphrodite kids, the Hermes kids and the Athena kids were all glaring at me. When the Apollo Campers tried to choose someone for their everyday solo, no one raised their hands. but I rose from my spot.

* * *

**Hahaha**, **Im not that cruel, I'll let you guys have a song.**

This song is based on my life," I said, " I invented it, " Okay,"

I threw the DJ disc to the Apollo kid.

I took a deep breath.

(**Gym Class Heroes I am a Fighter)**

_Just waking up in the morning_  
_And to be well,_  
_Quite honest with ya,_  
_I ain't really sleep well_  
_Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?_  
_That's when you press on - Lee nails_  
_Half the population's just waitin to see me fail_  
_Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell_  
_Some of us do it for the females_  
_And others do it for the retail_

_But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_  
_Everytime you fall it's only making your chin strong_  
_And I'll be in your corner like mick, baby, til the end_  
_Or when you hear a song from that big lady_

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
_Until both your eyes start to swell_  
_Until the crowd goes home_  
_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say of me, say of me, say of me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say of me, say of me, say of me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_And if I can last thirty rounds_  
_There's no reason you should ever have your head down_  
_Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds_  
_Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town_

_Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast_  
_And now I'm yelling "kiss my ass"_  
_It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs_  
_For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad_

_Until the referee rings the bell_  
_Until both your eyes start to swell_  
_Until the crowd goes home_  
_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say of me, say of me, say of me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say of me, say of me, say of me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_Everybody put yo hands up_  
_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)_  
_And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)_  
_Just remember what you're here for_  
_Cuz I know Imma damn sure_

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say of me, say of me, say of me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say of me, say of me, say of me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_**A tear ran down my**_** cheek.**

'Til_ the referee rings the bell_  
_'Til both ya eyes start to swell_  
_'Til the crowd goes home,_  
_What we gonna do kid?_

I let out a sigh, as everything was quiet. Then everyone exploded into cheers.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? If you liked it please review, it makes me so happy if someone reviews. No flames please! favorite and PM me if you want, and until then,**

**XxXLonglivepercyjacksonXxX,**

**signing off.**


End file.
